


Nation of Dogs

by Eclipsephoenix



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsephoenix/pseuds/Eclipsephoenix
Summary: After getting Quiet back to Mother base the unthinkable happened and now Daimond dogs must find out what happned in a new world. But some things may not be as truthful has they have been told.





	Nation of Dogs

Punished Venom Snake, or as he was once know as Kosaryov 'Black Sun' Ilyich looked out at the sea from one of the top helipad of mother base. His men knew who he was, but never truly cared. They followed a legend and instead found a place where they belonged, Mother base was no longer just a base to them. But home, a family, a place to belong where a world would never accept the soldiers that they where. Race, nationality, political ideals, religion, none of it meant anything here. 

This was a paradise in a sense, but that's not what Kosaryov thought of, Cypher was still at large and a major threat to everyone not just Mother base or Diamond Dogs. Looking out he then turned his eyes to two marks on his bionic arm, one for the parasite outbreak and the other for the mutation from outbreak. The first one was simply VCP with the number of dead next to it, 15 had died from the original outbreak. The next one was 'Shining lights' in reference to the mutated outbreak on the quarantine platform. And along side it was the number he killed, 20, he killed 20 of his own men and that memory hunted him since the incident. 

But since then they had grown, they has grown into a force to be reckoned with. But more then that they added new platforms and new divisions. So much so that Mother base and their forward operating bases were practically oil rig cities like Neft Daşları. The first was the refugee platform that was around the size of 8x8 platforms stuck together. It used the old resource containers as makeshift houses and shops. More platforms for the refugee platform in case of more will come. But for now there was at least 5000 refugees on it. 

Because they had been saved many of the adults joined Diamond dogs as payment for their families food, water and house. Because none of them were soldiers many were assigned none combat roles. However there were a few who policed the platform due to a number of differences. These were minor but still Snake believed that it’s better to keep a few personnel on the platform in case. There was a platform next to the main platform for the kids to go to. It was a school platform so that they would receive a good education. Many in the medical team and support unit were mostly the ones who taught while a few from the other groups pitched in as well. 

Kids deserved a chance at life, and Diamond dogs will help them to learn what they needed to. Even if Miller disagreed. But the platform had other things as well. There was a farm platform near the animal conservation platform with soil from the most fertile of places allowing for the 

The next was the Diamond dogs naval platforms, nicknamed Sea dogs. Snake Believed that if they expanded their operations into the other two theatres of war, so they built several platforms for their new navy which was mostly hired to do policing work against pirates. They had few ships due to the expense but it was worth it. 

The final was the Air platform. This one was mostly used for helicopters but they did have plans for jet aircraft but it was in the planning stages at the moment. Other then that they were mostly support aircraft to be used by the ground and naval forces. There was a larger platform next to it, this one was simply called the ‘Garage’. It was the primary housing unit for all of the ground vehicles that Diamond dogs use. It was the largest of all of the platforms due to the amount of vehicles they had which ranged from simple jeeps to tanks, walker gears and battle gears. Being this close to the air platform allowed Diamond dogs to move rapidly. 

Sighing he looked to the sea again before walking down the stairs to the main floor. As he did D-dog came up to him and he stroked the wolf's head. Huey had said that DD was a wolf, but that didn't matter at all, not to him or his men. But genetically dogs and wolfs were close, so calling DD a dog wasn't accurate, but wasn't wrong either. Since D dog would not live forever, it was suggested that with the other wolfs they had they should breed them and make them apart of Diamond dogs. 

This idea was accepted across the bases and soon a breeding program began and the PMC had a wolf unit that was used mostly by the Security and Combat teams. The training the wolfs had made them effective scouts and attack dogs. They were apart of Diamond dogs now. 

He walked along to one of the doors and opened it walking into the base itself. He headed to his own room and walked into it. DD climbed onto the bed and looked at Big boss as he sat down at his desk and went over the latest reports from the medical team. One of the things he ordered was for the to find a way to remove or destroy the vocal cord parasites from their bodies. That why there would never be a similar incident like at the quarantine facility. Reading the reports he sighed, no success once again. 

They where working on the idea that they could create a bacteria that would be able to attack the parasites and wolbachia. That way they would be able to have children once again. This was motivated by the fact that some of the staff where married to each other and wanted to bring children into this world. It wasn't his right to deny them, Kaz didn't want to but he also didn't have a right to deny them either. He sighed and stroked his hair stubble as he set the files down onto the table. 

“Shit, shit.” he muttered. 

DD wined at him getting his attention. “Ha sorry boy, just annoyed.” he said knowing full well that DD wouldn’t talk. 

He reach for one of his draws pulling it open and taking out an olive green can with the Diamond Dogs logo on it. Opening the cap he then took a quick swig before reading the rest of the reports. 

“More depressing shit.” he said before picking up the next one, this one being from the intel team. 

As he read Kaz walked into the room.

“Boss, we still haven’t found Quiet. But we're still looking.” he said.

“I can tell.” the Boss said waving the intel report before setting it down. 

“Yeah well, next time kill her.” Kaz said before walking.

“Yeah, but your not the boss here.” Kosaryov said as he stood and turned to DD. “Care for a walk boy?”

DD just barked making the Boss smile as he picked up his radio. 

“Pequad, meed me on the main command helipad. I'm taking DD for a walk.” he said.

“Will do sir.” Pequad said. 

“Come on DD.” 

OOOOO

The helicopter ride to Afghanistan was mercifully short and Pequad landed the craft on the ground. He, Boss and DD sat on the edge of the helicopter as they ate enjoying the scene. Pequad, also known as Allen Jackson sat eating a well done bacon sandwich. Boss however just cooked a rat pack which he enjoyed greatly. 

“Long day right?” Pequad asked. 

“Yeah, those reports.” Boss said rubbing his head. “Ugh, some things are never done if ever.” he looked out into the desolate wasteland and began to think. “All this because the old mother base had a nuke. Makes me think that we're better with a nation, a nation of our own. No allegiances to the east or west, but to our own. A nation of dogs, a military country all to itself.”

Pequad looked at the boss then out at the wasteland. “I agree, having a nation will be easier then this. While the main objective of boss was to make a group without a nation that's easier said then done. With a nation of our own with no alliances we can get away with a lot more and get a lot more support for things. But then again, we cannot get away with others that’s why we’re a PMC.”

“Indeed, boss wanted to create his own nation. A nation of our own… that would help us.”

The two then fell silent as they ate but then the radio came on.

“Big boss?” said a male member of the intel crew. 

Kosaryov smiled and pulled up is Idroid. “Speaking.”

“Sir we found something, you may want to see this for yourself.”

Pequad looked at him and Kosaryov looked back at the pilot.

“Ok we'll be back soon.” 

OOOOO 

Boss looked at the map of the intimidate area. A red pin was placed on an island which they did not detect before. One of the missions that he sent some people on came back with the sighting of this island, while Mother base was good the problem was maintenance. They needed ships and other specialised equipment in order to repair the base itself. This was costly, while it was a good resupply base and a command base but as a place to live and build, not so much. This island maybe a good to settle and command operations from here. 

“Sir.” one of the Intel soldiers said making Snake turn to him. “The island, it's uncharted.” he said.

“Uncharted? Well then let's lay claim to it. Get someone on the horn to whoever does these things, send a team to the island. Have it mapped and see if there any inhabitance.” 

“Will do sir.”

OOOOO

Four Blackfoot helicopters with two Chinook heavy transport aircraft flew towards the uncharted island. Soon enough the blackfoots landed and offloaded the soldiers onto the island. Dressed in woodland camouflage and armed with the soviet standard rifle they spread out from their landing craft the lead then called out.

“Clear!” she yelled.

As soon as she called that the Chinook then dropped their load onto an opening. The load consisted of four containers of lab and monitoring equipment with two woodland camo ZaAZ-S84/4W jeeps onto an open area.

“Ok people let's set up base camp.” the lead ordered.

“Sir yes sir.” everyone said. 

As they began to set up the lead looked around. She was part of a special forces unit of Diamond dogs codename Butterfly hounds. An all female combat group given a similar parasite treatment like the sniper Quiet, but unlike quiet who was a sniper these women were mixed combat specialists making them an effective group. They could be identified by the little amount of clothing they wore and a tattoo on their arm in the from of a butterfly. Their leader, Flaming Sword, also known as Widow Snake happened to be one of the few apprentices that Boss had taken under his wing to be trained as his replacements for when he died. 

She looked around the area as the others began to set up tents. All she did was take it all in, she had been in forests and tropical area’s before but almost always in combat. But she doubted this place was populated. One of the blackfoots took off and began to fly around the island as the others set up their equipment. 

It took around 40 min to get all the tents and equipment up allowing the research teams to look around and get samples. As soon as that happened the helicopter chimed in. 

“Flaming sword, Jackknife here we have detected at least four other islands similar in size to this one. They are also close by.”

“Copy, let’s stick with this one first did you detect any human life?”

“Negative this island is uninhabited by human life.”

“Ok, come back and set down.”

“Wilco.” one of the pilots said as the aircraft set down. 

Their blades shut down and the pilots exited to help out. This was going to be tricky. 

OOOOO

Snake looked over a Russian base as he looked the area. They were short on a few supplies for an experimental VTOL helicopter and this base was always good for a few supplies but the problem was that they increased their troop numbers to prevent it from happening again. But to him that just meant more recruits for mother base. But as he looked though the scope all he could think about was Quiet. The sniper who fell for him, and he fell for her, but she had never seen his ‘true’ face only the face of the Boss. Would she still love him then? If she saw the real ‘Boss’? He didn’t know, but he was not sure if he had the ‘right’ to know given that he essentially lied to her. 

But even if she didn’t love him after she saw his face he and Diamond dogs still had to bring her in. The English strain of the parasites were still inside her and they could not be allowed to be out for long. Most if not all of the intel team were dedicated to finding Quiet not just out of loyalty to the ‘Boss’ but because over time the members of Diamond dogs saw her as one of their own even if she worked for Cypher. This was the reason why the Butterfly hounds were created. Quiet inspired them to be an elite team, and they knew it. Despite what miller said, to them she was and still is a Diamond dog.

He sighed as he looked down the sights trying to free his thoughts. However a moment later Ocelot came on.

“Snake, the intel team just found her.” he said over the radio.

Faster then seemed possible Snake tapped his ear bud.

“What? Where?” he asked.

“She’s being held by and unknown group. We have no idea who they are. But that’s not the worst part, it seems that she’s dying. I sent the location to your Idroid. Get her back boss.” 

Snake stood and took out the holographic device. The map appeared giving him her location, it was time to bring the butterfly back home. He turned to a jeep behind him and climbed on. D dog followed jumping into the passenger seat before driving off. He drove so fast that he ran a truck off the road and into a ditch. This was one mission that couldn’t wait.

OOOOO

Cold, that’s all she felt since they began to fight each other. Just cold, her body betrayed her and she didn’t know what to do but her body refused to respond to her. The sounds of Arabic sounded outside, she didn’t understand what they said but what did she care. She was going to die anyway, why did she have to care about living? All she did was kill, that was the only thing was natural to her. Kill or be killed, that was the main rule on the battlefield the only true constant on the battlefield. 

Looking at her hand, her skin was becoming a blueish grey due to the war inside her body. The parasites that were keeping her alive, and the vocal cord parasites that were trying to use her as a nest. What did it matter if people killed her? She’s dead anyway, as far as she was concerned this would be better then letting the world know about the creatures inside of her. Two men then came in and grabbed her by the arms and took her outside. She still felt cold despite the sun on her skin, even the hot sand felt cold to her. 

He head was placed onto a flat rock and someone raised a sword. Beheading, likely sending a message to the Soviets to back off otherwise they would do the same to them. They thought she was one of them, amusing to say the least. But what did she care? She waited for the end, but it never came. Moving was a bit of a pain but she looked up to see the executioner fall to the ground panicking the others who fell one by one. There was a sniper in the area but the alarm wasn’t raised, and there was no noise. She looked around slowly before noticing something move in the distance toward her. 

A man in tiger camouflage came moving up, the uniform… that uniform Diamond Dogs. He looked young, but experienced. But there was something familiar about him. He spoke but she didn’t understand what he said, but he picked her up like she was a bride and called someone. Soon a helicopter came it… there was no way it could be. It was Pequad, it landed and the pilot hopped out. It was Pequad and he helped her onto the helicopter before he moved into the cockpit. 

“Boss is she.. is she ok?” Pequad asked.

‘Boss?’ Quiet asked herself as she looked at the man. ‘No… your not the boss.’ she thought before her mind forced her to sleep. 

OOOOO

As the helicopter landed Snake saw several of his men look at each other all of them armed. A line of them stood in front of the helipad with a few of the female soldiers with Ocelot standing in front of them while in front of him stood Miller and some men in balaclavas. 

“Get outta my way!” Miller ordered but Ocelot stood firm.

“No.” he said as the helicopter landed.

Snake looked to Pequad who came from the pilot seat and crouched next to him. 

“I’ll keep an eye on her.” the pilot said pulling out his pistol and cocking it. 

Snake nodded and pulled the door open and hopped out. 

“What’s going on here?” he yelled getting attention from the soldiers. 

The ones behind Ocelot turned and saluted before moving out of the way to allow Snake to step forward. 

“Boss.” Ocelot and Miller said at the same time.

“Miller wants to kill Quiet.” the gunslinger said.

“Is that so?” Snake asked starring daggers at Miller. 

“She has to be killed.” Miller started. “She has to die she still has the English strain. Killing her will kill them, it will stop this outbreak one and for all. Not to mention she’s XOF! She cannot be trusted.”

Snake fell silent and looked around to see a number of soldiers around. “You.” he pointed to one of the soldiers off to the side. “Which group did you come from?” 

“XOF sir, you extracted me from OKB Zero. I have to be thankful though because I wanted out.” the soldier said. 

Snake nodded then looked to another. “You same question.” 

“XOF sir.” 

Snake then looked to Miller. “Two people from XOF, Cypher’s combat group. I extracted at least 20 of them at OKB Zero and yet your not saying anything about them why?”

“They gained our trust, they are Diamond dogs like us! They felt the pain of losing people, they felt lost from XOF. But her, she killed out men! She has the vocal cord parasites inside her! The English strain! We have to kill her in to save everyone! She’s even more of a danger then anyone here, she can kill us without us even knowing! She has to die!”

“The same can be made for anyone here Miller, we’re soldiers born for the battlefield we’ve all faced pain, loss, betrayal. Me and you more then most, but this… this is getting out of hand Miller. I have taken Quiet out more times then I care to count, I have also lost count on how many times she has saved me. And that’s not mentioning how many chances, how many times she’s had the chance to kill me, or you or any of us yet she never did so. You just cannot accept that she, is better then all of us combined, she no longer Cypher, no longer XOF. She’s a Diamond Dog like the rest of us and I will not let you kill her.”

The balaclavaed soldiers looked to each other then lowered their weapons and stood at attention. 

“What are you….” Miller tried to say but Snake stepped forward. 

“Miller, you never got over the loss of your men. That’s your problem, afterwards you saw traitors everywhere even in those you thought to be your friends all because you lost your own men. it’s time to honour their memory and let them go.”

Miller looked to the side and was about to say something but one of the intel team came up and yelled.

“EVERYONE GET INSIDE NOW!” she yelled out in clear panic. “THE US AND RUSSIA, THEY’RE GOING AT IT. IT’S BEGUN, THE NUCLEAR WAR HAS BEGUN!”

“SOUND THE ALARM! GET EVERYONE INSIDE! ALERT ALL FOB’S, ENGAGE ANTI- MISSILE DEFENCES!” Snake yelled as he moved over and grabbed Quiet in his arms while Diamond Dogs moved as fast as they could. 

The attack alarm sounded and someone spoke over the speakers. “All units please report inside intimately! All Civilians please make your way to the bunkers immediately, this is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill!” 

The security team began to move as fast as they can to keep people calm and get them inside as fast as they could. In case of an attack there was underwater bunkers under each of the platforms in case this might happen. Not for the nuclear war but a missile attack on Mother base and FOB’s. They could replace the platforms but not the people. People could not be replaced so easily. The Security team managed to get everyone into the bunkers before going in themselves. Now was the waiting began.

Boss looked at the satellites cams to see what was happening.

“The first wave should hit now.” one of the intel team said making eyes look to the screen as the first of the nukes hit.

New york, Boston, London, Paris, Washington, Moscow, Berlin and countless other cities all gone in a blink of an eye. This was the end of the world that they were watching and all of them knew it. But there was one question that people knew but didn’t want to ask… what was going to happen next?

Boss walked out of the room and made his was to the Medial bunker which had facility to deal with people on a small scale but Quiet and her condition was anything but normal. Making it to the room he looked in to see Quiet on a bed with 5 of the medical team and Code talker taking a look at her. He watched as they moved around the sniper trying to see if she could be saved. As this happened Ocelot came up and stood next to the boss.

“Boss... no Kosaryov we have not detected any more nukes launching. The east and west have gone, we cannot pick up any sign of any radio signals except from the odd ship wondering about what’s going on.” Ocelot said.

Kosaryov nodded and looked down. “How long until Moscow is clear of radiation?”

“At least 50 years.” 

“Ge the R&D team working on radiation gear. I want to know what happened.” he said before looking down then at the gunslinger. “You know what I’m thinking.”

Ocelot nodded. “Yes, a clean slate that’s the only explanation I can think of.”

“Same, and the only one that makes any sense. But why? There must have been other ways to get his objective this… this just seems a little too extreme.”

“Agreed. I’ll order the intel team to keep an eye on radiation levels outside.” he turned to leave but Boss stopped him.

“Ocelot, Miller… take him to Doctor Tanaka. Get him looked at, he’s relived of duty until we know he’s ok.”

“Will do boss.”


End file.
